


For Now

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: Smut Challenge [8]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy is drunk, Flynn is not, they have to talk it out.





	For Now

It had been there for a while now, the sudden comfortable silence that had settled between them just felt like a cue from destiny - if he were to dare and romanticize things.  
Her eyes studied his for a long moment and she leaned in, slowly, because even if she was drunk - and she was, Lucy Preston was aware of her heart, a part of her was still afraid of getting hurt again. Even if the rest of her didn’t seem to be.  
For a moment he almost let it happen, let her crash her lips into his own, let her give him the taste he had been longing for for a while now. It would be so easy. But, again, the key word was “almost”.  
Flynn caught her in time, hand on her cheek. He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh, sensing her confusion, sensing the hurt and the way she was looking at him, almost as if suddenly sober again. He muttered a curse in Croatian.  
“What did you just say?” she asked. Of course, she would.  
His eyes met hers. “We can’t, I can’t do this to you”  
Lucy swallowed down hard, avoiding his eyes. Guilty flowed through his veins, he opened up his mouth to say something, explain himself, but she was faster. “Would you reconsider if I was sober?”  
Her gaze went to his, waiting for an answer, expectation very present. “Yes” the answer came in a quiet sound, but his discreet nod left no room for doubt.  
The historian’s cheeks became pink and she licked her lips, shifting a little in her seat, face contorting a bit. His mind strayed at the sight and he wondered just how aroused she was, because she certainly seemed frustrated.  
“Sometimes I hate that you’re so good” it was a whisper, but it was there.  
“I’m your friend, Lucy, I won’t lie to you and say I don’t want this and--”  
“We’re not just friends and you know it” her words were harsh, her tone controlled.  
His shoulders went down, she turned away from his touch and it would have hurt, had he not known it was the right thing to do. “Lucy,...”  
“I feel it, okay? I see the way you look at me and I know why you’re here. And I know you’re right, but right now I really don’t care” she faced him, “You look hot and I have been trying not to kiss you since I got here”  
“I would be lying if I said I don’t feel the same” he stated and saw her shift. “But you’re hurt and you need to rest”  
She felt a bit sober now, but not enough for anything other than rest to be an option.  
Lucy gave in, followed his lead as he got her under his blankets. “This will be embarrassing tomorrow, won’t it?”  
“It doesn’t have to” he answered.  
She let out a sigh, looking away from him. “It’ll probably be, though” he smiled a bit. “Can you stay here? Please? I know there isn’t much space, but...”  
“Okay” Garcia agreed and found a way to make it work. There was no way he could sleep in such a small bed with her, but he could stay until she slept and take the chair. That was enough of a solution for now.  
He did just that, they exchanged whispered in the night before she fell asleep, then he took the chair. Mind calm, they could talk everything out. Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> 76\. "Would you reconsider if I was sober?"  
> 25\. "What did you just say?"  
> 53\. "We're not just friends and you fucking know it"


End file.
